Fixing The Broken
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Soul and Maka are inseparable; it's no wonder that Soul has been having increasing thoughts about her. What happens when Maka begins thinking about the same things, but neither knows about the others' struggles?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***a/n Alright guys, this is my very first Soul Eater fic, so don't be too harsh. I'm writing this for a friend of mine, and, per her request, this is going to be a Soul x Maka type of thing. I myself am extremely fond of this pairing, so this is going to be absolute blast writing. Sorry if the title and description suck. And sorry if the rest of this story sucks. Just so you know, before the chapter, I will write whose POV it's in. And by the way, I don't own any of this show or these characters.**

***Soul's POV***

"I have got to be the worst weapon in the history of weapons. God, why am I so stupid? If it hadn't been for me, Maka wouldn't be hurt right now… I can barely stand to know that I failed to protect my Meister."

Soul was so deep in self-pitying himself that he didn't register the fact that Maka's eyes had fluttered open, indicating that she had woken. He also forgot the fact that he had been mumbling to himself, rather than just silently pacing.

"Soul, it's okay. I'm fine, see?" Soul nearly jumped at the damaged sound of his Meister's voice. Still, he flung his body around to see Maka's strangled smile and her pleading eyes.

"No you're not." His voice was barely a whisper and he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. Instead, he slipped his hands into his pockets and wandered over to the edge of her hospital bed.

"How do you know that?" Maka asked stubbornly, eyeing Soul as if daring him to look at her. He pretended to be oblivious to her stare as he walked over to the wall and leaned against it, closing his eyes gently and sighing.

"Maka, you're not fine, you want to know how I know that? Because you nearly died out there today, and it was all because of me. You can't possibly tell me you're fine, when just three hours ago, you were lying unconscious out in God knows where, not to mention, without me."

Soul's words sounded colder and harsher than he had intended and he heard Maka sharply inhale upon hearing them. It was just another reason for him to feel incredibly guilty inside.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" He questioned when Maka had remained silent. She didn't answer him right away, so for a short period of time, a silence hung in the air that Soul struggled against. With each passing moment, the lack of noise only seemed to grow stronger, that was, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit Maka, answer me." He whispered to himself with his eyes still closed. He was not going to break down; he would not succumb to his stupid emotions. Cool guys didn't do that.

"I'm sorry Soul…" Maka finally stammered, causing Soul's eyes to snap open. He sighed exasperatedly before moving closer to her bed and sitting on the edge of it, facing her.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." He tried to shrug it off and play it as if it wasn't that bad, but there was a growing pain inside of his chest that made him feel otherwise.

"Besides, what kind of cool guy would I be if I let you blame yourself for something like this?" He motioned with his head then to Maka's arm that had been embraced in a cast the exact same shade as her lovely green eyes.

Maka didn't seem phased by his subtle mention of her injury, and she continued to stare deep into his eyes for a moment longer.

Soul cleared his throat then, slightly embarrassed to have been looking back at Maka with such a tiny hint of emotion in his eyes. What was his problem?

"You need to get your rest…" He trailed off rather quickly, sort of inching towards the door. Maka looked a little disappointed, and again, the feeling of pain inside his chest only seemed to grow.

"Soul, please stay with me…" Sometimes Soul could never understand why Maka always needed him by her side, but he couldn't blame her because he frequently felt the same way.

"Anything for my Meister." He said with a nod, trying so hard to suppress another smile. He was always more than willing to stay by Maka's side, no matter what situation she was in.

Maka visibly brightened when Soul had agreed to stay with her. She was quiet though, and for a little while, all you could hear was the two breathing in sync.

"Can I ask you something?" Maka was the one to break the silence with her fragile voice.

"You just did." He always loved to be technical with her. Smirking, Soul looked down at his Meister and wasn't surprised to see her staring back up at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"Soul…" She whined, clearly not finding his antics funny. It only made him want to chuckle, so he decided to do it again.

"That's what they call me." When Maka reached out to kinda-sorta punch him with her good hand, Soul moved so she just barely missed him.

She started squirming and whining more and he sighed in response. Sometimes she was just so damn difficult to deal with.

"Geez, Maka, why do you want to punch me so bad?" He was only teasing her because he honestly didn't care that much. She had broken her arm and it was his fault, the least he could do was let her punch him.

"Because Soul, you're being so technical!" Maka said in an annoyed tone as she bickered with him. He laughed again, not sure why it was such a big deal. He was always technical with everyone, even if he was more so with her.

"And you're just now figuring this out?" His laughter had turned to tears and his eyes closed as he held his sides to keep from falling over. Unfortunately, he missed the glare that Maka had sent his way.

And, like she normally did, she got a random book out of nowhere and hit him upside the head with it.

"God Dammit! Maka, why'd you do that?!" He would forever wonder why on Earth his Meister always felt the need to hit everyone with books when they didn't listen to her.

"Because you weren't listening!" Her face looked hot as she sent her high pitched screams in the air. Soul paused for a moment; did he really want to argue with his Meister like that over something so stupid?

"Gee, send me to jail." He mumbled, rubbing his fingers along the place on his nose where Maka had thrown the book. There was a dull sting, but nothing too terrible. Still, he probably deserved it.

"Do you think Lord Death with still let me fight with this stupid cast?" Maka asked, completely ignoring Soul and his seemingly meaningless comebacks.

Soul thought about it for a moment. There was no way she could fight like that. He shook his head slowly, feeling pained to have to tell Maka what she didn't want to hear.

"It doesn't matter though," After seeing the frown on her face, Soul desperately wanted to make her feel better, but he had no idea how.

"How can you say that?" Oh great, now she was close to tears. God he was such an idiot. There had to be something he could say.

"SOUL?!" Abruptly, Maka grabbed onto his arm and shook him back and forth, willing him to answer her.

"Relax, Maka. It doesn't matter if you can fight or not because I'm not leaving your side until you can!"

Her grip on his arm didn't loosen but she did stop shaking him back and forth. To be honest, it made him slightly dizzy and just the fact that she was holding her arm made his mouth go dry.

"Oh, Soul, thank you!" Before he could object, Maka had thrown herself into his arms. Like any cool weapon would do, he returned the hug. After all, it was his job to protect his Meister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

***a/n Okay guys, lets get rollin here. I have a pretty exciting idea for this chapter, I don't know how well it's gunna work though. This is only the second time I've written for a fandom other than bbt, so please go easy on me. By the way, the # symbol means a change in scene. I appreciate all of you readers out there, you guys are awesome and I don't know what I would do without you (: **

**And please, if you have any ideas for a future chapter, don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Also, I don't own this show, just thought I'd clarify that for you. **

***Soul's POV (Mainly)* **

Who knew that taking care of someone would be such a piece of cake? Maybe it was because Soul was so cool and he could handle it. To be honest, Maka had only broken her arm, and she could do most things like walk and stuff. But did that mean that he let her do that? Of course not. What kind of nurse aid did that anymore?

But Maka didn't seem to realize what that meant. Sometimes she got irritated by the simple things he wouldn't let her do herself, but she never seemed too angry. Mostly she was just great full for his company and companionship.

And to Soul's surprise, she had been taking the whole thing very well. He would have expected her to be in a lot of pain, but she seemed to be the same energetic and passionate person that he had fallen in love with in the first place.

That's why he was so caught off guard when, two weeks after the incident, he came into her room to find her face down in her pillow and groaning.

Maybe she was just having an off day, maybe she was still sleeping and it was a bad dream? But when he called her name, all she did was mumble a quiet "what?" into her pillow. Her voice was muffled slightly, but it wasn't difficult to notice the pained sound that traveled through her voice at that moment.

And he wondered whether it was emotional pain or physical pain. Physical pain would make more sense; she had broken her arm after all. It was just all new territory, since she rarely complained about being hurt, ever. He had no idea what to do.

Winging it seemed like the best option, so he closed the door gently behind him and walked over to her bed. His hand was shaky, but he put it on her shoulder blades, as if just reassuring her that he was there.

A few more groans later, and Maka finally asked him what he was doing in her room. What was he doing exactly? That was a good question. Still, he didn't want to admit that he came into her room just because he wanted to see her and spend time with her…

"It's breakfast time. What do you want?" His voice was soft but not too emotional, something he was glad he could control. What cool guy sounded emotional all the time?

Maka's chest heaved as she sighed but she didn't move other than that. For a moment, Soul wondered if she would ever move from that position again. She seemed almost… frozen.

"I don't know. I don't want to get up, it hurts too much." So it was physical pain. The fact that her arm was in a weird position probably didn't help the pain, but he didn't tell her that. Instead, he silently got up and left the room. Maka didn't have the energy to ask him why he just got up and left, but that didn't mean she wasn't a little confused.

Fortunately, he wasn't gone long, and when he returned, she hadn't moved from her position. With a couple smooth strides, Soul was back by her side and placing a glass of water on the table next to her with a couple of aspirins.

"Thank you, Soul." Despite the fact that her voice was barely audible because of the pillow, he could tell how much sentiment was in her voice, and it made him smile. But of course that was only for a brief moment because once he realized it, he quickly returned his expression to his usual plain one and nodded his head. Maka didn't see this, she didn't need to anyway.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." To his surprise, he watched as Maka nodded her head slowly. Would she even have enough energy to eat on her own?

He'd find out soon enough.

#

Twenty minutes later and only two failed attempts at making them, Soul emerged from the kitchen and was met with the same sight that he had seen before: Maka lying face down on her bed, still as a board.

At this point he began to grow a little concerned. She had to eat at some point, but what if she refused that, too? She always ate on her own; the past two weeks she refused to do anything else but eat on her own.

It wasn't like he hadn't fed her before. After she had that spell put on her where she couldn't move, he had fed her candy after all. Somehow, feeding her in this atmosphere felt more… intimate.

Why should he care? He was a cool guy, and cool guys didn't worry about stuff like that. So what if he had to fee her? It wasn't like feeding her was something repulsive to him.

The steaming hot plate of pancakes in his hands was starting to warm his hands more than he would have liked, so he quickly set the plate on the table next to the half full glass of water. The aspirins were no where in sight.

Thank God Maka flipped over, albeit, rather slowly, but it would be easier to talk to her now that she was facing him.

And for a moment, he just studied her in silence. Her face was pale, her eyes didn't have nearly as much radiant energy as they used to. Over all, she looked just plan drained. Being hurt did take a lot out of people.

Her clothes were crinkled and her hair was tussled, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, when he realized that his eyes had drifted down to her lips, he finally noticed that she had been studying him curiously as well. Despite his best attempt at hiding it, a blush crept onto his face. Cool guys just didn't blush.

"I, uh… brought you food." Soul said unsteadily, swallowing and motioning toward the plate. Maka broke out in a grin and her eyes lit up for a moment before dulling once again.

"Thanks Soul. Maybe I'll eat some later." They really didn't have anything planned for later, but he didn't want her food to get cold. What was she thinking?

"Why not eat some now? It'll be cold if you eat it later." He didn't really know what he was expecting. But he knew he wasn't expecting her to shrug like she did. She did it so casually too. Was there something he was missing…?

"I just don't really have the energy." Maybe that's what he was expecting, and now that he had a chance to feed her, he didn't hesitate one bit. Maka wasn't really surprised; he had always been a caring person like that when it came to her. Usually.

She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was until Soul started feeding her. And despite her best attempts to live in the moment and focus on his closeness and tenderness, she gobbled the meal up quicker than she would have liked.

And what a rare sight she saw after that. Soul was gazing down upon her with such love in his eyes that Maka felt her legs go weak, despite the fact that she was practically lying down. He was the only one that could do that to her, the only one that she would always love.

Suddenly, the next several weeks started to promise more. Not only for her recovery, but also for the progress of her relationship with Soul, currently as things stood.

The thought had her smiling until she fell asleep again, with Soul at her side.


End file.
